


Holiday Surprise

by Demondog136



Series: Holiday Surprise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry Potter, One Shot, POV Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some holiday Fluff no one asked for, but I posted it anyways :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Surprise

It had been a very slow day, very few customers coming in for potions; instead they opted to rush about to get Christmas gifts. I watched the crowded streets, as witches and wizards a like carried some sort of box of some type, or bargaining with the street venders to get the best deals, in time for Christmas.

Even Harry was trying to getting into the Christmas spirit, wanting to go buy a tree, making Christmas cookies, and even going to buy gifts already. Even though it had driven me insane with all the other people demanding to be served first; it just made me happy to see a smile upon his face, once everything was said and done, and each time I saw it my heart melted all over again. 

I just wished I could see that smile on his face all the time, instead of one of shame. This is one of the few times of the year he would smile freely and forget everything; the past, the present and the future. Harry had seen himself as a disappointment, after many tries for pups, but after each heat there was nothing to show for it. He felt like he had failed as an omega, by not providing pups for me, and has told me numerous occasions, that I should leave him for someone who could. Of course I do want kids, but I would not go as far to abandon my omega like some other alpha had already done to him. 

I sighed, shaking the depressing thoughts for my head and got back to work, making potions, and thinking of the perfect gift I can get Harry. Even though he says he wants nothing. I was in the back when the door chimed, indicating that someone had walked in, along with a scent of peppermints. A smile grew on my face at the surprise that had just walked into the shop; I poked my head through the door way and spied my mate. 

“Hello Draco,” a sweet voice greeted me, and green eyes sparkling with excitement and a smile upon my mates face. I couldn’t stop gushing over this, how beautiful he was, and how he was all mine. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Harry said now, a blush speckled on his cheeks as he looked down to the ground, as I stared at him with affection.

“You aren’t interrupting anything Harry, I am happy to see you,” I said, now walking into the front of the store to where my mate was. I pulled him close, my arm wrapping around his waist as my free hand tips his chin upwards. I lean down to capture those sweet lips of my mate as soon as I saw the blush deepening on his face. His own arms coming up and wrapping themselves around my neck, as the kiss deepened. I pulled back after a moment, a smile on my face as I saw a pout form on Harry’s face.

“Now what brings you to the shop,” I asked, knowing there must be a reason for Harry to be here.

“What I can’t just be here to see you?” He asked innocently, his eyes big and wide as he tries to pull it off as just that.

“You’ve never really done that before, so why are you going to be starting now?” I asked now getting a little nervous on why he really would be here. I mean he has come by every once and awhile, but always told me before hand, or it was a plan for us to go out and eat out. But he has never come here without telling me first.

He looks at me smiling his eyes shining, “you have nothing to worry about Draco,” he said sweetly, he reached up and cupped my face with his hands as he pulled me down for a sweet short kiss, “it is all good news.” I was now confused on what he would have to tell me, I couldn’t think of anything that could be important enough for him to come down to the shop unannounced, or news that just couldn’t wait till I got home. 

Harry just laughed at my confused face, his hands now moving down to my own, and holding them as he searched for the right words to say. “Draco…” He started, then stopped as he took a breath, as if this was hard to say. All this anticipation was making me even more nervous. He looked up at me, his eyes swimming with tears, but a smile on his face, “do you remember my last heat right?” 

I nodded at him, even more confused, but worried, that this might be a huge issue for us. I mean how could I forget it, it had sprung up on us in the middle of decorating the tree, without any proper warning at all, and left us as fast as it had come. This confused us to no end, but we didn’t saying anything about it. I tighten my grip on his hands worried that something might be wrong with my omega, but I can’t do anything about it. 

Harry looked at me. A bigger smile forming on his face now, tears now leaked from his eyes as he looked at me, “Well I went to a hear today because I haven’t been feeling well,” I opened my mouth to say that he should have told me, but cut me off by giving my hand a quick squeeze himself, “and they gave me some surprising news.” He stopped talking, and I leaned in more waiting for the news. He just smiled as his lips trembled a little as the tears now came faster. 

“Come on Harry tell me!” I cried not wanting to be left in the dark, if my omega was suffering, and hasn’t told me anything.

He released my hands and now wrapped them around my neck once again, and pressed his face into my neck, “I’m pregnant Draco,” he said as a sod rocked though his body. 

I froze as I took the news in, my omega, my mate, my Harry; carrying pups, my pups. Harry was pregnant after all those failed heats, after all the empty months of not being able to give me kids. I wrapped my arms around the shaking frame as happy sobs rocked through both of us. 

I drew back a little to place a kiss on his lips, which tasted salty from the tears, but it was one of the sweetest kiss that we have ever had. I looked down at my omega, his eyes swimming with tears, as were my own. I brought my hand to his stomach, even though it was still flat, and tenderly creased it. A life was growing in the man I loved, one we had created together, one that was intently special, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot! I just wanted to write something with a lot of fluff and this popped into my head one day. This is my first time writing for this fandom anywhere. Please leave Kudos or comments telling me what you thought of it, and if I should try writing more in this fandom or stick with the others I'm in. If you are shy to post on here Email me at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will answer back as quickly as I can!


End file.
